


Bulletproof Heart

by smirtmol



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: история на грани реальности и сна.





	Bulletproof Heart

В клинике появился какой-то новый дурачок с обязанностями, сходными с обязанностями Уборщика, но не совсем. Уборщику он не нравился.

Зато нравился Эллиот. Однажды она так засмотрелась на его приветственные взмахи рукой, что споткнулась и уронила дорогое бабушкино кольцо куда-то в густую высокую траву, окружавшую клинику.

Уборщик был тут как тут. Он уже завёл свою бензопилу и готов был скосить каждый миллиметр чёртовой травы. Вскоре к развлечению присоединилась вся остальная клиника. Персонал виднелся то там, то здесь, увлечённый поиском наследственной безделушки. Кроме, разумеется, доктора Кокса и доктора Келсо. Они попивали кофий и язвительно посмеивались над своими придурковатыми подчинёнными. Нового дурачка тоже не было.

Уборщик увлёкся невероятно и вместе с травой скосил ещё и широченный тополь. Эллиот промямлила:

— Ох, этот тополь, это было нечто прекрасное! Как котята или однополые пары.

Уборщик посмотрел на неё скептически.

— Ты не думаешь, что однополые пары прекрасны? — удивлённо вскинула брови Эллиот.

— Нет.

В этот момент прибежал новый дурачок с металлоискателем и широченной улыбкой на лице.

— Ты опоздал, — в своей обычной манере заметил Уборщик. — Приди ты секундой раньше, нам не пришлось бы уничтожить нечто прекрасное, — и неопределённо махнул куда-то на ствол поверженного тополя.

Улыбка слезла с лица нового дурачка.

И в этот момент ствол шевельнулся и будто надтреснул, и в воздух поднялись тысячи шмелей.

И вот это было прекрасно. Туча мерцала, лавировала и золотилась в свете солнечных лучей.

Глаза Эллиот сияли. Даже Уборщик был удивлён.

Когда шмели разлетелись, Уборщик остался один сидеть на стволе тополя и разглядывать шкурки диких бизонов, из которых появлялись последние запоздалые шмели. Он подумал, что, видимо, тополь как-то сдерживал их развитие, потому что был паутиной огромного паука. (Его Уборщик прикончил всё той же бензопилой уже давным-давно).

День был солнечный и слегка грустный для Уборщика, потому что женщина его мечты уехала из клиники не просто не с ним, Уборщиком, но и вообще с другим мужчиной.

# # #

Элиот нашла, не без помощи нового дурачка, себе другую работу, или дополнительную работу — Уборщик не очень вдавался в эти подробности. Но что-то в Эллиот изменилось; она стала теперь выглядеть, как роковая женщина, работающая в офисе.

Однажды она пришла к Уборщику со списком фамилий и телефонных номеров, чтобы он помог ей заставить их продать свои красные автомобили её клиенту. Она уже пробовала быть вежливой, быть милой, быть сексапильной и быть пугающей (но это не то чтобы её), и совсем не знала, что теперь делать.

— Да, запугивания — это точно по моей части, — довольно промурлыкал Уборщик.

Когда дело было сделано, а бутылка вина опустошена, Эллиот сказала:

— Ты знаешь, я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с Джей Ди.

Уборщик приподнял брови недоумённо.

— Он хороший чувак, и будет тебе отличной парой.

Уборщик открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

— Я знаю, что ты вроде как влюблён в меня, но Джей Ди говорил про тебя что-то там, и я думаю, что вы отлично смотритесь вместе.

Уборщик был ошарашен.

— Я думаю, у Джей Ди развился стокгольмский синдром, и тебе обязательно нужно с ним это обсудить. Или Джей Ди действительно влюблён в тебя, если честно, я не поняла.

Тут Эллиот решила, что она слишком много болтает и покраснела. Она поцеловала Уборщика в щёку на прощание и ушла, а он остался пребывать в прострации с попкорном и вином до самого утра.

Месяц Уборщик ходил ещё более хмурый, чем обычно. Жизнь Джей Ди была ещё более несладкой, чем обычно.

Ещё месяц Уборщик посвятил наблюдению (ну, и своим обычным придиркам, понятное дело). Вот Джей Ди слушает Карлу, а сам поглядывает на него, Уборщика, с каким-то мечтательно-девчачьим выражением. Вот Джей Ди краснеет, столкнувшись с Уборщиком; вот краснеет ещё больше, если Уборщик якобы случайно положит руку ординатору на талию.

Ещё месяц Уборщик посвятил своим внутренним чувствам и переживаниям. Он обнаружил у себя под ложечкой что-то вроде котёнка, пушистого и мягкого. Сразу после этого котёнок принялся царапать и грызть внутренние органы. Читать дневник молодого врача стало какой-то болезненной необходимостью — и не для того, чтобы потом помучить его, но просто чтобы ощутить его присутствие. Голос Дориана теперь заставлял сердце Уборщика биться чаще, и в конце концов он решил проконсультироваться с Эллиот.

Он купил вина и попкорна, нашёл один из её любимых фильмов.

Эллиот пришла не одна. Когда Джей Ди понял, к кому она его привела, он хотел сбежать и бежать как можно скорее и дальше. Но она схватила его своими цепкими врачебными руками и усадила на диван рядом с Уборщиком. Попрощалась и закрыла дверь с той стороны. На ключ.

На плечи Джей Ди давило молчание. Звуки из фильма тоже давили невообразимо. Он хотел бы никогда здесь не оказываться, но он хотел также никогда отсюда не уходить. Он поминутно краснел, но в темноте этого было не видно.

Они пили вино, ели попкорн и смотрели фильм очень сосредоточенно. Невероятно сосредоточенно.

Джей Ди пролил вино на своё место на диване, и это заставило его придвинуться к Уборщику. Он долго думал: мокрая задница или Уборщик? Решил, что Уборщик приятнее (во многих смыслах), хотя и страшнее.

К двум часам ночи Джей Ди уже чувствовал себя невероятно пьяным, и очень боялся полезть целоваться к Уборщику (он всегда лез целоваться, когда был пьяный).

К трём часам ночи Джей Ди уснул на плече Уборщика. Тот очень осторожно выключил фильм, а затем не шевелился всю ночь, как один из тех кошатников, что не дёрнут и пальцем, если их котик лёг спать с ними.

В шесть утра прозвенел будильник. Джей Ди вздрогнул и проснулся. Открыл глаза, понял, на ком он всю ночь спал, и вздрогнул ещё раз.

— Из-за тебя у меня затекли все мышцы. Ты должен сделать мне массаж, -безапелляционно произнёс Уборщик.

В процессе оба готовы были умереть от неловкости и осознания, как это, чёрт возьми, приятно — касаться или чувствовать касания человека, к которому вроде как неравнодушен. Хотя виду ни один, конечно, не подавал.

Прошёл ещё месяц. Уборщик сидел на скамейке и размышлял о своей несчастливой жизни: вот он влюблён в девушку, которая его френдзонит. Вот он влюблён в доктора, которого доставал с первого его дня в клинике.

Скамейка была такова, что не видно, кто на ней сидит, пока не столкнёшься с этими кем-то нос к носу. Джей Ди знал об этом, но всё равно решил рискнуть. Он нёс в руках два кофе и два сендвича — для себя и для Тёрка.

— Очень мило, — полусаркастично произнёс Уборщик.

Джей Ди не стал говорить, что это не Уборщику, потому что это невежливо, и покорно протянул тому половину обеда, и сел рядом.

Они молча ели и пили кофе. Была середина августа. В воздухе жужжали шмели. Парочка танцевала напротив скамейки.

Внезапно Джей Ди стало ужасно неловко, как будто он собирался признаться в любви однокласснице. Ладони у него вспотели, и лицо приобрело выражение нервное.

Уборщик, почувствовав изменения в атмосфере, скосил глаза в сторону ординатора. В этот момент Джей Ди повернул голову, чтобы что-то сказать, и Уборщик, якобы не специально, повернул голову тоже.

Несмотря на его ожидания, соприкоснулись не губы обоих, но губы Уборщика и нос Джей Ди. Оба залились краской. Вообще-то Уборщик уже приготовил пару ироничных замечаний, но всё равно залился краской.

Джей Ди бросил свой недопитый кофе и ушёл так быстро, как ему позволяло его достоинство, всё ещё красный, как рак. Уборщик усмехнулся как-то очень нежно.

Вечером Джей Ди обнаружил в своём шкафчике записку: «В восемь у меня». Сердце его затрепетало, будто пичужка.

Диван источал запах того самого винного пятна — или это открытая уже бутылка на столе? Попкорн был, а Уборщика не было. Джей Ди снял рюкзак и уселся на прежнее не-винное место.

Когда Уборщик вернулся, от него пахло мылом. Джей Ди нравился этот запах.

Они пили вино и ели попкорн чрезвычайно сосредоточенно, потому что им было чрезвычайно неловко. Но потом Джей Ди подумал: «Ну и в чём прикол?» и сказал:

— Уборщик, — в целом, на это его запала и хватило.

Зато Уборщик бросил попкорн куда-то в сторону телевизора, круто развернулся, что Джей Ди даже обомлел от ужаса, схватил юного врача за плечи и придвинулся вплотную. Тут, когда они чувствовали дыхание друг друга, запал закончился уже у Уборщика.

Джей Ди робко коснулся чужих губ и незамедлительно получил ответ. Уборщик целовался шикарно, но и Джей Ди был не лыком шит, и они превратили это в некое негласное соревнование — кто круче целуется, тот сегодня сверху.

Решение было принято единогласно.

Джей Ди так потом и говорил Эллиот:

— Уборщик целуется потрясающе.


End file.
